Way of the Samurai 2
(JP) (NA) (PAL) |composer= |release= PlayStation 2: February 2, 2002 (JP) May 5, 2002 (NA) September 13, 2002 (PAL) PlayStation Portable: September 3, 2009 (JP) |genre= Action-Adventure |modes= Single Player (Main Game) |ratings= |platforms= |}} Way of the Samurai 2 is a PS2 game released in 2004. Way of the Samurai 2 is a prequel to Way of the Samurai. Gameplay of Way of the Samurai 2 The player starts as a hungry rōnin who collapsed at the gate of a famous trading island-city called Amahara. Soon afterwards, a little girl shares her riceball with the ronin, giving him (or her, depending on the player's choice of gender) energy. A choice appears, introducing the player to the diverse life of a samurai. Combat The combat system from Way of the Samurai are carried over, albeit with some changes. Amongst them are the inclusion of "stance-breaker" attacks on nearly every weapon, a simplified guard/parry system, and instant kill techniques. Swords Many swords have been added from the previous game. Some special swords from the previous Way of The Samurai are available. Way of The Samurai 2 adds two more stances, "Fencing" stance in which the swordsman keep the sword sheathed until it is required to attack, and "Two Hands" stance, in which the player is able to hold two swords at once. Also, there are new weapons installed such as handclaws, and even ōdachi and bokken. Enhancements Dojima from the previous game also makes an appearance, though unrelated to the main plot. Here he still serves as a blacksmith to enhance the player's swords. The stats, however, are simplified: :*''Attack:'' Attack strength, determines the amount of damage caused when an opponent is struck with the sword :*''Defense:'' Defensive strength, determines the amount of damage suffered when the player is struck by an opponent :*''Durability:'' Sword strength, increases the amount of tension the sword can generate before breaking. :*''Quality:'' The number of upgrades left that can be performed. Also, the "Appraise" feature is able to make the swords upgraded more powerful. Their effects include addition to attack, defense, durability, tension resistance, or a combination of the above. These, however, requires certain conditions to be met, such as number of kills. Some special swords are able to be appraised based on their name. Factions There are multiple sides in Amahara. The first is the magistrates. Headed by Chief Kuroha, the alert and vigilant magistrates arrest anyone they think breaks the law. They do not hesitate to use forged evidence or invent ludicrous reasons. This oppressive rule made them feared by the townspeople. The second is the Aoto gang. Under the leadership of the "Old Boss" in the past, the Aoto gang upheld chivalry, protecting the people from the exploits of the magistrates. All changed when the boss died. The elections for the new leader have not been done, but a powerful warrior named Hanzaemon stepped in and filled the void, much to the dismay of the previous boss's daughter Kasumi. Now they are a ravaging group of thugs, committing crimes. The third group is the townspeople. Centered around the brothel of Amakaze, the townspeople's livelihood very much depended on the brothel and the resulting trade that occurs in the vicinity. While they lacked warriors, they do possess enough money to occasionally hire ronin to solve their problems. Amahara is an island trading post who is allowed to govern its own affairs. However, the Shogunate have been taking an interest in the area. Rumor has it that their spies have safely made their way in, blending with the crowd, and are watching every single movement within Amahara. Characters At the start of the game, the character's default name is Mifune. *'no name girl:' Maikaze's errand-girl. She is the first person that the player meets when starting the game. She offers the player food at the start. It later emerges that her name is Sayo and that she is being used to grow soma. Voiced by Asuka Tanii *'Aoto Three:' Members of the Aoto gang who take pleasure in extortion. They all look the same, but have different weapons. Their leader seems to be Ichikichi, followed by Santa and Nihei, the dumb one. They can be seen walking around town. Voiced by Taido Kusuyama *'Chiyo:' Chiyo is Dr. Genan's friendly assistant. Her real name is Oboro and she is a kunoichi working for the Shogunate. Voiced by Yuki Hamano *'Danpachi:' A citizen of Amakaze, a man who looks after Sayo. Danpachi is a kind man who does only the best for Amahara. He is a skilled fighter and something of a playboy. He is married and has two children. Voiced by Hiromichi Kogami *'Kyojiro Kagenuma:' Crazy, yet the strongest member of the Aoto gang, she likes violence very much. Even though she serves Hanzaemon, she values bloody fights more than anything. She hates it when she is called Okyo. This Character is possibly based on Bijomaru Mogami from film Azumi. Voiced by Akiko Koike *'Hanzaemon Takanuma:' The current leader of the Aoto gang, he is determined to take over Amahara at any cost. Voiced by Toshitaka Shimizu *'Yasuno Kuremon:' A corrupt magistrate actually working for the Aoto gang, he is quite mischievous and serves as a lapdog for Hanzaemon. Voiced by Masayuki Kato *'Kasumi:' The daughter of the former boss of the Aoto gang, she tries to do whatever to save the town from their terror. Voiced by Masako Inui *'Kusaburo:' A painfully shy medicine peddler, who roams around in town. He is a Shogunate spy helping out Beniya with his plans. Voiced by Satoru Tsugawa *'Muto Goshiro:' A true follower of the Chief Magistrate Kuroha. Will maintain law and order in Amahara at any cost. Voiced by Toshiaki Kuwahara *'Nakamura Sosuke:' Perhaps the most powerful magistrate in town, Sosuke has a very strange appearance, wears make up and talks in an effeminate voice. Voiced by Masakazu Suzuki *'Chief Kuroha:' The head magistrate, who strives to bring peace and order to Amahara. Voiced by Naomi Kusumi *'Nami:' Nami is the lover of Yasuno and is a courtesan working at the Amakaze Inn. She appears to be foreign due to her blond hair and fights using a naginata. Voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro *'Dr. Genan:' The town's doctor, he actually grows the drug Soma that has the magistrates so worked up. Voiced by Atsushi Imaruoka *'Beniya Kakube:' An undercover merchant working for the Shogunate. Voiced by Takahiro Yoshino *'Maikaze:' The most popular geisha of Amakaze who owns Sayo. Despite being strict, she is a very kind and helpful person. Voiced by Takako Kodama *'Kotsubo:' A boy fixing matches for people at the shrine. Voiced by Soichiro Shibata *'Otomi:' Kasumi's friend who is targeted by the Aoto gang because she owes them money. She suffers from Soma's side effects and shows signs of withdrawal. Voiced by Hikari Yono *'Nishino:' A ronin that is targeted by the Aoto gang because he owes them money. Voiced by Naoki Bando *'Dojima:' The town's blacksmith, located in Numata-cho. Voiced by Atsushi Imaruoka *'Master Tessho:' The town's dojo master. Voiced by Yosuke Akimoto Related Material *Way of the Samurai *Way of the Samurai 3 *Way of the Samurai 4 Category:Way of the Samurai 2 Category:Plot Category:Gameplay